dragon meets moon
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: as a bright light flashes as the scouts are fighting in their world and the z warriors in theirs, something happens and BOOM. some trade places and cant' get back. the enemies from both worlds are working together to detroy the earth of all times nad rul
1. Default Chapter

Dragon moon   
  
Ch. 1 the switch  
  
~Dbz~  
It was a warm sunny day in the dbz world. The z warriors were fighting a unknown enemy. Suddenly, there was a bright pink flash and the next thing they noticed was they goten, piccolo, Goku and trunks disappeared. As the flash faded away, the enemy was gone and 3 girls stood in sailor scouts with one black cat starring around. One had blonde pigtails, one had blue hair, and the other had long black hair and a black cat. "Where are we?" the blonde asked. "I dunno guys. My computer says we are in another world though." The blue head stated. "Where's Goku, goten, trunks and piccolo?" Gohan shouted. "Who are they?" the blackhead said getting in a fighting position. "What do you mean what did we do with them? We did nothing!" she shouted.  
  
"What do we do?" yampcha asked. "Dad!" Gohan shouted looking around. "Can you sense them? I can't." Gohan said looking around. "How did we get here?" the blonde asked. "And where is everyone?" she asked about to cry. "Serena. Calm down. We'll find out what's going on." The cat said loudly. Pan walked over to the cat slowly and squatted down to look at it. "Pan! Get away from that!" Gohan shouted. "You can talk." Pan chimed. "Yes I can. And we seem to be lost in another world." The cat explained. "I'm pan." Pan said. "I'm Luna." Luna replied. "Don't worry Luna, we'll help you out as long as you can try to help us out. We're missing some people too. 4. Like you guys. Maybe something happened, and you four, and our four went to each other's worlds." Pan thought.   
  
"You are very a smart girl." The blonde said looking down at her. "Yea. Unlike some people." The black head blurted. "Shut UP mars!" the blonde, cried. "Scouts we better deform... we are losing precious energy." The blue head claimed. "Right." The blonde said changing into a white sailor shirt and a long blue skirt. The blue head changed into the same as the blonde but the black head changed into a gray sailor shirt and a mini purple skirt. "Wow. That was cool. We have something close to that here too. It's when sayains changed into super, like my dad, and my uncle." Pan said smiling. "I haven't been able to do it yet though. I'm 1/4 sayain. Have you ever heard of a sayain?" pan asked. "No. We've only heard of the regular planets." The blonde claimed. "Oh. I can show you in you want..." pan said. "Ok. I guess. By the way, I'm serena, that's raye and that Amy." The blonde stated. "Cool. Lemme show you everyone here. Some are back at capsule corporations. Oh I hope trunks is ok." Pan said thinking. "Well, if he went to where we came from, he'll be ok." Amy said smiling. "Cool. Anyway, this is my dad Gohan, my mom videl, that's Vegeta, krillian, yampcha, tien, and chaouzu." Pan explained. The 3 scouts and the cat walked with pan over to the beaten warriors. But back in the sailor moon world, it was quite different.  
  
~Sailor moon~  
"Serena!" darian shouted as a bright pink light flashed the distance. "Mom!" rini cried. "Too bad so sad." The enemy called. "What'd you do with them?" Darien asked. "Nothing. Seems she died." The woman shrugged as she blasted the remaining scouts with a black force knocking them all to the ground. "We can't beat her with her sailor moon." Venus called out to Jupiter. "Nor with out mercury or mars." She added. "What do we do?" Uranus asked. "I don't know." Venus called. "Venus! Crescent! Beam! Smash!" Venus cried out trying to blast the enemy, but it was easily blocked. "Pluto deadly scream!" Pluto screamed out. Everything they tried didn't work, and they'd be blasted into the ground.  
  
Suddenly, 5 guys appeared in front of the scouts. The one with black pointy hair in an orange ki that was about 30 was hit in the back and flew close to the scouts. "Who are you?" Venus asked suddenly. "Where are we?" the man asked looking around. He was blasted again. "Dad! Watch out!" the little replica of the man shouted. But he didn't have a wacky hairdo like the man's. it was just floopy looking. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" the man shouted cupping his hands and making a great blue energy beam shot out of his palms to the new enemy disintegrating her to pieces. "Thanks." Jupiter said walking up to him. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Goku. We seem to be somewhere else." Goku said looking around.   
  
"Tokyo." Neptune replied. "Uh... ok." Goku said thinking. "Dad! Are you ok?" the young boy asked. "Yea. I'm fine goten." The man said. "Goku. Where are we?" the boy with short purple hair asked. "Who are you?" mini moon asked. "Uh? Me?" the purple head asked. Mini moon nodded her eyes shimmering. Venus and Jupiter saw this and began to giggle. "Trunks." The boy replied. "I'm rini." Mini moon said. "Mini moon!" tuxedo mask shouted. "They saved our lives darian." Rini called out. They all thought about that and deformed into their regular selves. "What is that?" mina asked pointing to the green thing. "That's piccolo. He's a namek." The one called Goku explained.   
  
"know anywhere where we can eat? I'm starved." Goku said smiling. "Dad. Don't you think we should find away back home? Gohan's probably worried." Goten said. "Don't worry goten... new place, new food. Come on... we can tomorrow, it's late. Do you ladies know where we can spend the night?" Goku asked. "You can stay at the temple." Raye offered. "Ok." Goku said as he levitated upwards. "You comin?" he asked. "How are you doing that?" Trista (sailor Pluto.) asked. "Uh... it's our ki energy." Goku said floating back down. "Cool." Rini thought. "Can you do that?" she asked trunks. "Seems someone likes you." Goten muttered to trunks. "Shut up." Trunks blurted back to goten. Goten began to laugh.  
  
"Can you drive? I can't." Goku said finally. The girls seemed dumbfounded. "So you do have cars from where you are from." Darian said putting his hands in his pockets. "Yea. They float though." Goku said looking at the cars in the distance. "Ours don't. Come on." Darian said as they all walked to the street to get to the bus.  
  



	2. similarities

Chapter 2 similarities  
  
~dbz~  
"So. You guys don't know where our friends went?" gohan asked as krillian handed each of the warriors a senzu bean. Gohan was carrying Amy, pan was carrying Luna, yampcha was carrying Serena and Vegeta was carrying rei. They were flying in air to capsule corps. "Wow. This is so cool!" Serena screamed with glee as she looked down to see the cities and soon nothing but grass and cliffs. "Well... now that you mention it, in our world, we sense 4 different energies. If you want to check them out to see if they are them, put your thumb on this mood circle right here." Ami said showing gohan her little blue computer. Gohan did as what was told and felt goku, Goten, trunks, and piccolo's energy. "That's them! They're ok!" gohan said handing Amy back her computer and telling the team. "Are we almost to that one place? I'm starved?" Serena asked yampcha.  
  
"We should be here now." Yampcha said looking around. Soon after, they arrived at capsule corporations. "Wow. This place is WAY different that our place." Rei noticed. "Well, come on in. we better tell bulma what happened." Gohan explained as they walked into the large place. "morning guys. Who are yer friends?" the security cop asked looking at the 3 girls and the cat. "Friends from out of town." Pan said smiling. They walked up the tons of stairs to a large square room that looked like a regular house. "Bulma!" gohan shouted looking around. "Gohan! Where's trunks?" bulma asked running down the steps. "Vegeta! What'd you do to him?" bulma asked as Vegeta walked inside. "Nothing. That kid knows." Vegeta said flicking his head to amy. "Who are they?" chi-chi asked walking down next to bulma.   
  
"They are they replacements of goku, piccolo, Goten, and trunks." Krillian explained. "Huh?" bulma asked. "We are from another reality." Amy explained walking to bulma and showing her, her computer. "Wow. What a computer! This is way different model than ours. Wow..." bulma said in aw. "Where's my goku?" chi-chi asked Vegeta. "In Tokyo." Rei said. "Tokyo? What the?" chi-chi asked. "In our world." Rei added. "oh." Chi-chi replied. "My poor goku... he's probably somewhere without food... and my poor little Goten." Chi-chi said as tears appeared. "Wait chi-chi. May I see this miss uh?" bulma asked. "Amy. And that's rei and Serena." Amy explained. "Sure." She added handing bulma her little computer.   
  
"Yes. I can put the adapter to the back, and put a somboater in it, and we can detect where whoever we want. Like goku, Goten, trunks, and piccolo." Bulma said looking at it. "Is that ok?" bulma asked Amy. "Why certainly." Amy replied. "You think you can help? It's a big job and lots to do." Bulma explained. "I'd love to." Amy said finally. "Hey Amy! You found you!" Serena said smiling. Everyone was confused by that. "so. Where your food?" Serena asked. "Serena! Stop being so rude!" rei shouted. Serena stuck out her tongue and rei and looked at Vegeta. "What are you at me for brat?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms. "And there's you rei." Serena muttered pointing to Vegeta. "You little brat!" rei screamed trying to attack Serena but stopped to remember they were guests. "Hm. Follow me." Bra chimed walking to the kitchen. "WOW!" Serena smiled looking at the enormous kitchen. She got some of everything that didn't need to be cooked and sat down at the table eating as fast as she could like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"WOW! vis is soooo gweat gwuys! You gowwa twy it!" Serena blurted with food in her mouth. "And there's goku for ya." Bra chimed looking at rei. "Wow... little kitty, do you want something to eat to?" bra asked looking at Luna walk up to her. "Why thank you." She said. "Whaa! You talk!" bra said little shocked. "Yes. Do you have in star flakes?" Luna asked hoping. "yea. We do." Bra said thinking. She ducked out of site and was insight have a second later with a red box saying star flakes. She grabbed a little plate from a cabinet and gave Luna some flakes. "And she's a lot like trunks. So polite. I do hope my brother is ok. And Goten." Bra said sitting down on a chair and sighing. "I love your outfit bra." Rei said trying to cheer her up.  
  
~Sailor moon~  
they all walked onto the bus and sat down in the back. Lots of people were starring at piccolo, but who would blame them, he was green with a goofy turban and cape, yet they were staring at the others too for their goofy outfits, except for trunks' which was semi goofy. "He came from a costume party lady." Lita barked at this old lady in front of her that was staring rudely at piccolo. "Do people ever stare at you back at home?" rini asked piccolo. "No. not really." Piccolo replied thinking. "That's cool." Rini said smiling. "So trunks... how old are you anyways?" rini asked looking to the other side of her where trunks sat playing Nintendo with Goten. "Huh?" trunks asked not looking at her. "He's 15 like me." Goten said as he lost to trunks and looked gloomed. "Wow! 15. cool. I'm 13." Rini said smiling. "Wow." Trunks said. "Hey, you wanna go to the top and look about?" Goten asked. "Sure." Trunks said smiling.  
  
"Dad, can we go to the top of this thing and sit down?" Goten asked. "good idea." Goku said standing up. "Goku. Not here, it's too suspicious. They are already looking at us already." Piccolo said. "Well, you do have that goofy cape and hat on." Goten noticed. "It's not a cape kid." Piccolo grunted. "Then what is it?" Goten asked smiling. Piccolo didn't answer. He was busy meditating. Soon they made it to mina's house and made their way inside. It was a large house close to a mansion with lots of rooms. "Ok. Guys, to fit better within this place, you need new clothes." Mina noticed. "And you, Mr. Green, I can only help you with the clothes. I have no costume make up to make you pale. I'm sorry." Mina said smiling.  
  
"My name is piccolo." Piccolo grunted. "wow. You're a lot like rei." Lita noticed. Piccolo didn't hear that. "Hey, got any food?" goku asked. "Yea. In that room over there. Help your self." Mina said pointing to a room to the left. Minutes later, they all walked to the kitchen to see what was the hold up. The hope table was filled with all sorts of food from the refrigerator and in cans. He was eating like no tomorrow as well. "Wow. He's A LOT like Serena." Mina muttered. "Ok. I'm done." Goku said rubbing his stomach. "Here. Lemme tell you where your rooms are." Mina said walking up the steps from out of the kitchen. They showed where Goten and trunks were staying. "Thank you." Trunks said kindly. "He is a lot like rini." Lita muttered to mina. "Yea. All nice." Mina replied. then mina showed where goku and piccolo slept. The clothes are in the drawers. Find what you can. See you all in the morning." Mina chimed as she shut the doors.  
  
"Wow. They are a lot like the people we know." Michelle thought thinking. "Yea. A lot." Omara replied thinking of how goku and Serena ate the same.   



	3. new enemy from both worlds

Chapter 3 new enemy from both worlds  
  
~DBZ~  
"So pan... how long have you been fighting?" Serena asked from a chair looking at pan kicking a tree. "I dunno. For awhile. I wanna be just like grandpa. Goku... he's so gentle yet fierce in battle." Pan explained as she stopped to look at Serena. "So, Serena. How do you guys fight? As the sailor scouts?" pan asked. "We use energy... from our home places. I'm from the moon kingdom, I'm the princess, so I have moon power and Amy is the princess of mercury with mercury power, and rei is princess of mars with mars energy. We transform into fighting... that's where we get our power." Serena explained. "Ooh, can I see?" pan asked. "Sure." Serena said standing up. She took out her locket and cried "moon cosmic power!" Serena screamed as she threw her locket up and began to transform to sailor moon.  
  
"Cool." Pan chimed as sailor moon got into her stance. "Yea. It is." Serena said smiling. "Lemme see an attack!" pan asked. "Ok." Serena replied taking out her moon rod and shouting "moon spiral heart attack!" sailor moon shouted shooting her rod upward making a ribbon of hearts shoot out and hit the tree making it turn to dust. "Wow. That's cool." Pan said smiling. "suddenly, something hit sailor moon and made her fly across the yard to the pool. "Serena!" pan screamed as she flew to the pool to retrieve her, but then she was hit and flown to the patio chairs screaming. "Pan." Gohan said looking out of the window from inside the house. He saw a light brown creature with 3 eyes, flaming red hair, and little wings with a red outfit. Looked like a girl. She had a screeching scream that hurt whoever was in range's ears.   
  
"Mercury bubbles freeze!" a voice called. Gohan looked around as it fogged up. "Mercury! Help!" Serena called from the pool. "Mars, fire, sniper!" mars shouted as a fiery arrow attacked the creature. Suddenly a blast came from the patio to the creature, but it deflected it and shot it back to pan who screamed at dodged the way. Gohan flew out of the window and blasted the creature with a large ki. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" gohan shouted blasting the creature to smithereens. Suddenly, 2 faces appeared "Together, we will defeat you sailor brats and sayain punks and rule the world. In both reality!" she sneered. "That's not fair!" sailor moon whined. "Hope you train better, this isn't the last time we meet." said as they both disappeared. "Who were they?" mercury asked suddenly. "I dunno." Gohan replied looking at pan and Serena. "Here. Take one of these." Gohan said handing pan and sailor moon a senzu bean as sailor moon became Serena again and felt to the chair. "That was cool." Pan shouted but stopping to sit down cause she felt dizzy. "Settle down." Gohan said. "gohan. What happened?" Videl asked walking out. "We have a new enemy. Get everyone together. We gotta talk." Gohan ordered. Videl nodded and walked back inside.   
  
~sailor moon~  
rini was upstairs in her room in the attic looking out the window dazing off. "rini? Rini? Rini!?" a voice called making rini come back to her senses. "hm?" rini asked still dreaming while looking out the window. "rini?" the voice called getting in front of rini. "Hi darian." Rini said still dreaming. "Darian!" she screamed as she closed the blinds and looked at darian innocently. "What are you looking at?" darian asked pulling up the blinds to reveal trunks fighting Goten and goku fighting piccolo in the air. But then trunks flipped and fell onto the grass looking at the sky as Goten fell next to him. "Wait till mom finds out I'm training instead of learning." Goten laughed. "Oh... trunks huh?" darian asked sitting on rini's bed. "How'd you guess him?" rini asked looking at him. "I dunno." Darian shrugged. "so how did Serena's mom take it about Serena?" rini asked. "She took it well. she believed every word you told them. Good thinking of the Luna ball." Darian said smiling.  
  
"Oh darian. I hope they are alright." Rini said hugging him. "I'm sure they are rini. We'll find away to get them back." Darian said assuring. "So you like trunks huh?" darian asked looking at trunks fighting Goten again. "yea. He's cute." Rini said blushing. "Hm." Darian thought. "What about Helios?" darian asked suddenly. "WHA? W-what about him?" rini asked surprised. "Don't you like him?" darian asked. "Yea. But he lives in the dream world..." rini replied. "Well. if you went back home, maybe you mother could do something to let you talk to him." Darian thought. "Yea. But... trunks is just as nice ,and handsome." Rini said sighing. "Why am I telling you this!?" rini just noticed. "huh?" darian acted like he heard nothing. Suddenly, there was a scream and darian and rini looked out the window. Trunks was blasted to the tree. "Trunks! Moon prism power!" rini screamed suddenly.   
  
Darian took out a rose and transformed. Goku and piccolo began to fight the enemy as Goten went to see if trunks was ok. "I wish Serena was here. Then I could transform to super sailor mini moon..." rini thought looking at darian. "Don't worry. Let's go." Darian said picking rini up and flying out the window. "Jupiter thunder strike!" Jupiter screamed. "Burning attack!" trunks shouted as he did odd movements with his arms and ended with his thumb and index fingers connected. The thing disappeared and two heads popped up. "Both of your worlds are history!" one shouted. "Yea." The other said laughing. "Both worlds?" piccolo asked. "Yea. Where your friends are." The first said. "Bye." The other said as they disappeared. "They are in BOTH worlds?" mina asked. "Believe so." Darian replied. "And there's nothing we can do." He added.  
  



	4. contact

Chapter 4 contact  
  
~dbz~  
after a minute, Videl came back with everyone else who had been somewhere else. "We have a new enemy. Who is in both worlds." Gohan explained. "Are you sure?" bulma asked. "Yes. And they are strong." Gohan replied. "What do we do dad?" pan asked. "We can't do nothing yet, but find away to get the others back, and them back to there world." Gohan explained "you all are weaker together believe me or not. Something's wrong and together, you cant' beat them. But they'll be back every time there's a full moon, and a new moon. So they'll be back tomorrow." Bulma and amy explained together. "How'd you find that out?" yampcha asked. "Together, we ARE strong. You guys. Not a chance. Your ki's aren't responding with one another. Only one can fight and win." Bulma explained.  
  
"We may of found a way to contact with the other world." Amy explained. "But it will take time to see if it will work correctly with the right world." Bulma added. "Well hurry up! We gotta defeat this thing before it destroys both worlds." Raye begged. "We're on it." Amy replied as bulma and her brought out a blue computer. "Why is everything blue with you bulma?" yampcha asked. "Our favorite colors are blue. Look at the hair yampcha!" bulma shouted as Amy pushed a yellow button and a screen popped on. Now, if we use this antenna here, and use this tuner here... and we Amy get something." Bulma explained doing what she said.  
  
"Cool." Serena thought as she ran inside and made popcorn and ran back. Raye rolled her eyes and looked at the screen. "Look! Something's happening." Marron noticed. They all watched. A screen appeared showing a boy with spike black hair and 5 girls surrounding him. But in front of the screen was a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. "Who are you guys?" the girl asked. "This isn't the world we are looking for. Sorry." Amy said. "No problem. I'm the worlds greatest genius. Maybe I can help you out." She said. "Washu. Who is that?" the boy asked. "It's only another world tenchi, sit down." The girl called. "Well... we'll let you go." Bulma said. "Bye. Nice meeting you all." The girl said as Amy turned the nod to another station.  
  
A man with tons of creatures behind him answered the screen. He had a lab coat on. "Be quiet parasect! Who are you?" the man asked. "We are from another world. Wrong call. Sorry for bothering you." Bulma said. "Hold on. Muk! Get off of me!" the man yelled as he through a purple blob across the screen. "Sorry. So what again?" the man asked. "sorry for bothering you and your uh..." Amy paused. "They're poke'mon." the man replied. "right. Sorry, and we'll talk to you later." Bulma explained as Amy turned the nod. "Whoa. So many weird places." Bra noticed.  
  
The next place was showing a boy with a long braid in a machinery. "huh? Who are you guys?" the boy asked. "We're from another world. Sorry for bothering you." Amy said. "Hey, cute hair." The boy smiled. "Yea. Sorry... talk to you later." Bulma said changing the tuner again. This time the tuner turned to a screen showing a man with sleek hair in a tux. "Who are you?" bulma asked. "Who are you?" the man asked. "Wrong number." Bulma replied seeing a girl in the background. Finally, after several tries, the screen showed a girl with pink hair, a boy with lavender hair, a boy with black messy hair and a green man. "That's them!" bulma and Amy said together.  
  
~Sailor moon~  
"Mom!" trunks suddenly said looking at the T.V. "Amy!" rini cried looking at the TV as well. she turned the volume up. "We finally found your dimension. Trunks! Where's goku?" bulma asked. "Dad! The T.V is asking for you!" Goten shouted. "Huh?" goku asked with some noodles falling out of his mouth. He looked at the screen. "Boma!" goku said with a full mouth. "What's wrong with piccolo?" bulma asked. "Meditating." Trunks replied looking at him. "Bulma. How'd you guys?" goku asked walking to the screen. "So you're goku. Hi! I'm Serena. We gotta meet sometime. We need to have an eating war. I can eat a lot and real fast." Serena said pushing Amy out of the way. "ok." Goku shrugged. "Serena!" rini said smiling.  
  
"Hey rini!" Serena replied. "Hey we are havin fun here guys." Goku called out. "They have great food, and their hospitality is nice too." He added. "Well... some bad news. We can't win against the enemy that's trying to destroy both our worlds... not together at least. Your ki's aren't responding to one another. Only one race can win... we have coded them dragon for us." Bulma stated. "And moon for us." Amy replied. "Ok. So how do we do that?" goku asked. "We haven't found that out yet. We may be able to ask that one girl with the pink hair? Washu was it? She said she was the world's greatest science genius. 3 minds may be able to do it." Bulma explained. "right. We will keep in contact with you guys alright?" Amy asked. "Right thing Amy." Rini replied smiling. "We'll talk to you later. Oh. The enemy comes every full moon, and new moon, so they'll be here tomorrow. So be ready." Bulma said waving good-bye. "they nodded and said good bye as the screen returned to Sailor V. "Darian! They're alright!" rini called out as darian opened the door with groceries.   
  
They were hanging out at darian's apartment. Goku, piccolo, trunks, Goten, rini, Lita, and mina. The others were out. "Really? What'd they say?" darian asked sitting down the bags. "ooh. More food." Goku said floating to the bags and taking out some ice-cream and began to eat it without a spoon. "They're looking for a way to get us back to our own worlds." Piccolo stated with his eyes still closed. "Great." Darian replied looking at goku. "A man's gotta eat." Goku said gulping the ice cream. "You and Serena belong together." Lita joked.   



	5. dbz

Chapter 5 dbz  
  
*this part is all dbz* (I know it's a little bit boring, but it'll get better. I'm sure.)  
  
"Ok you guys. Since there's nothing we can do. We just have to wait. Live on, have fun and... that stuff." Tien explained. "Hmph! You weaklings can do that, but I am going to go train and beat kakarott." Vegeta blurted before flying off. "Vegeta! You get your sorry butt back here this instant!" bulma shouted. But Vegeta was already gone. And since tomorrow is Sunday, we have to be ready, but the next day, you all have to go to school." Gohan explained looking at pan. "Dad! We are in the middle of something huge! What about Goten! Doesn't he?" pan argued. "Yes he does, and he probably will. And you girls should as well." gohan said lookin at the sailor scouts. "Yea. Good idea." Serena said gloomily. "great idea!" raye said seeing Serena's expression.   
  
The day went by with no problems. Amy and bulma found out more about the enemy using there machine they wrote and dbz of the last demon that they found in a cut from Serena, and everyone is getting along great. "So why is it that your monsters send minions to do the job then they send their minions to do THEIR job while we just fight them right off bat?" bulma asked Amy. "I don't know. We usually fight the head boss later..." Amy thought. "Maybe your monsters don't have patients like ours do." Amy thought. "Yea. Maybe, can you pass me the wrench?" bulma asked. "Hey... I got an idea. We gotta get good together, so lets fight each other with our powers and see who wins." Serena said out of the blue. "Good idea." Pan thought. "3 on 3." Serena added. "Dad! We're going to go train. Come on!" pan called out.  
  
"What?" gohan asked. "The scouts against us to practice. You know, to see who is more stronger and stuff." Pan explained. "Good idea." Gohan said throwing off his glasses. "Ok. Moon cosmic power!" Serena screamed turning to sailor moon. "Mars crystal power." Raye shouted. "Amy. You comin?" Serena asked. "Ok. Mercury crystal power!" Amy shouted. "Ready?" sailor moon asked. "Ready." Pan said smiling. "Ok. Fight against sailor moon, mars and mercury, AGAINST gohan, pan, AND... who?" yampcha asked. "ME." A voice called. It was Vegeta. "Eeeee! Not him. He's too mean!" Serena cried. "We can handle him!" mars shouted. "Right. You go first." Serena said pushing mars ahead. "START!" yampcha shouted. "Mercury bubbles!" mercury shouted making it foggy. "Mars fire ignite!" mars shouted blasting Vegeta, but he dodged it. "Wow. He's good." Mercury thought. "Keep doing bubbles and make it very foggy mercury!" mars shouted. "Right. Mercury bubbles freeze!" mercury shouted making the fog freeze everyone in sight. "Mercury bubbles freeze!" mercury shouted again. She kept saying this while sailor moon did her moon rod and mars used her fire bird to surround it. They blasted it at the three. The three blasted it, Vegeta and gohan turning super sayain. "WAIT! How'd they do that?" sailor moon asked. But then Vegeta blasted sailor moon, but mars got in front of her. "Mars! Get out of the way!" sailor moon shouted. "Mars! Firebird! Strike!" mars shouted as her blast hit Vegeta's and it went back to them shooting them both backwards.   
  
"MARS!" sailor moon shouted. Slowly, sailor mars changed into raye, and Vegeta became regular again. "We're... we're decomposing our powers." Mercury explained with her visor and computer out. "If we use our power when it's not needed, we won't be able to survive." She added. Bra walked over to raye and handed her a sensu bean, but after raye chewed it, she felt better, but was still in a bad condition. Vegeta was the same way. "How can I? The prince of sayains? Be weak from a little brat like you?" Vegeta shouted at raye. "What'd you call me?" raye asked getting up. "A little weak brat!" Vegeta shouted. Before raye could do anything, she fell to the floor.  
  
"What do we do? We have to get home guys." Sailor moon explained changing to Serena. "Nothing. Just live like normal people. Happiness can help a bit." Amy explained turning normal to. Gohan stopped being super and helped raye to a bed. "I wanna see darian..." Serena whined as she fell down. "Don't worry Serena... we'll get home." Amy said putting her hand and Serena's shoulder. "Guys! I found a way!" bulma shouted from upstairs. "You did?" everyone asked. "Yea. But I need to do some stuff..." bulma explained as she disappeared. "Whoo hoo!" Serena said jumping up in glee.  



	6. sailor moon

Chapter 6 sailor moon  
  
*this one is all about sailor moon world.*  
~sailor moon~  
  
"So trunks... do you miss your mom?" rini asked sitting on the couch. "Yea. I guess." Trunks replied putting a card down. He and Goten were playing cards in darian's house. Unlike the dbz world, they were acting like the place was a vacation, and were relaxing. "I do to." Rini replied. "Where's you mom?" trunks asked. "Well... her younger self is in your world, and her regular self is in the future. I'm from the future. Darian's my future dad." Rini explained. "Cool. My future self came here to save goku awhile back... I was only 1 though." Trunks replied. "Cool." Rini said smiling. "Hey rini, wanna come with me to get the car washed?" darian asked. "Sure. Can hotaru come?" Rini said getting up. "Car wash? I wanna go." Goku said putting an empty ice cream box in the trash.   
  
They all left. "She is odd." Goten said. "Yea... I guess." Trunks replied. "You're liking her aren't you?" Goten asked. "Yea. But that blonde chick, Serena, she was hot." Trunks smiled. "Ooh... isn't she going with darian though?" Goten asked. "Yea. But no need..." trunks replied. "You can't." Goten muttered. "I can." Trunks replied. "You are mean." Goten replied. "Yea..." trunks replied. "It seems this whole atmosphere is changing people's behaviors..." piccolo thought looking at trunks. Suddenly, they heard a fierce scream coming from outside. the people remaining in the house, piccolo, trunks, and Goten, ran to the balcony and looked out side. Sailor mini moon was fighting a demon while tuxedo mask was out. Sailor Saturn and goku were tied up by the thing's antennas and couldn't move. Goku wasn't even a super sayain.  
  
"Dad." Goten whispered as he made a ki ball and blasted it at the demon. Mini moon was blasted backwards, but didn't fall. She was caught by trunks looking at the demon. Mini moon began to blush. Suddenly trunks picked her up and flew sideways as an antenna shot out and hit the concrete. "Trunks!" Goten shouted. "Watch out!" he added. Trunks looked up and blasted the antenna from his hand that he wasn't using. Suddenly sailor Saturn was shot in the air, but Goten caught her. and flew back towards trunks. "This is intense. Where's all the other chicks?" Goten asked. Mini moon took out a watch and pushed a pink button. Michelle came on. "We need help at darian's." Mini moon said weakly. "Right. We're on our way." Michelle said nodding. Piccolo began to blast the demon. "Is this thing an octopus?" Goten asked Saturn. "I-I don't... know." Saturn replied weakly. At the same time, trunks and Goten sat mini moon and Saturn down as they fused together and charged at the demon. But as they were an inch away from it, they defused shooting to the opposite walls from each other missing the demon. "Trunks!" mini moon screamed. "Goten!" Saturn screamed.   
  
"Sugar! Pink attack!" mini moon shouted with her wand. it did nothing harmful to the demon but let goku go. "Goku, are you ok?" piccolo asked. "Yea..." goku replied as he turned super. Goten and trunks sat down trying to get up. As mini moon ran to trunks, and Saturn ran to Goten, the 3 outer scouts came and began to blast the demon. "This thing is tough." Uranus said landing next to piccolo. "Yea." Piccolo replied. "Wanna try a bind attack?" piccolo asked. "Sure." Uranus replied. "Uranus world shaking!" Uranus shouted. "Genkai dama!" (can't remember his attack name being so early in the morning.) there attacks came together as Neptune shouted her deep submerge and Pluto did her Pluto deadly scream, goku finished with a kamehameha. The binding attack burned the demon to crisp but the blasts came back at the people and blasted them away.  
  
"Whoa... that was intense." Goten said trying to get up. "That has never happened before." Goku said feeling his head and going normal. "Well two worlds never combined attacks." Piccolo reminded him. "I think I need to rest." Trunks said laying down next to rini. "You were good." Rini smiled. "Yea? Cool." Trunks said before fainting. Goten did the same.   
  
****i NEED your help. should i finish this or not? it's up to you. i know it's corny... but first cross over can do that to a person... tell me in a review. thanks for reading!**** 


End file.
